This invention relates to an operations, maintenance, and administration part for an information network system that adopts a common channel signaling system, such as a signaling system No. 7.
To maintain an information network system which adopts a common channel signaling system and includes a plurality of exchanges (e.g. electronic switching systems) connected to one another, it is necessary to execute an OMAP test such as an MRVT (MTP (Message Transfer Part) Routing Verification Test) or an SRVT (SCCP (Signaling Connection Control Part) Routing Verification Test). The OMAP test is carried out according to an operation, maintenance, and administration protocol (OMAP) defined as Q.753 and Q.754 recommendations by ITU-T (International Telecommunication Unionxe2x80x94Telecommunication Standardization Sector).
A conventional operations, maintenance, and administration part (hereinafter referred to simply as a maintenance part) is incorporated in each of the exchanges to execute the OMAP test. The maintenance part includes an input/output interface, a test starting and managing section, and a test message processing section.
The input/output interface is connected to an external maintenance terminal such as a workstation. The external maintenance terminal supplies the maintenance part with a command set representative of test information to make the maintenance part execute the OMAP test.
When the maintenance part receives the command set, the starting and managing section decides whether a starting data managing resource (i.e. a memory area) registering the same test information is already secured in a first register (or memory) or not. If the starting data managing resource is already secured in the first register, the starting and managing section informs the external maintenance terminal of an error through the input/output interface. On the other hand, if the starting data managing resource is not secured in the first register yet, the starting and managing section secures a new starting data managing resource in the first register and registers the test information in it. Then, the starting and managing section requests the test message processing section to transmit a test message.
When the test message processing section receives the request from the starting and managing section, it secures a test information managing resource (a memory area) in a second register and registers the test information read out from the new starting data managing resource. Then, the test message processing section establishes a connection with a destination exchange specified by the test information and transmits the test message to the destination exchange. In this time, the test message processing section starts up a timer for deciding a maximum waiting time. The exchange, which transmits the test message, is called a source exchange to distinguish from the destination exchange.
When the destination exchange receives the test message, it secures a test information managing resource and registers test information included in the test message therein. Then the destination exchange produces a response message on the basis of the test information registered in the test information resource and transmits the response message to the source exchange. Next, the destination exchange releases the test message processing resource thereof.
When the test message processing section of the source exchange receives the response message, it gives a notice of a result of the OMAP test to the test starting and managing section in response to the response message. Next, the test message processing section releases the test information managing resource thereof (or deletes the test information from the second register).
When the starting and managing section receives the notice of the result of the OMAP test, it transfers the notice to the external maintenance terminal through the input/output interface. Furthermore, the starting and managing section releases the staring data managing resource in this time. In other words, the starting and managing section deletes the test information from the first register.
The external maintenance terminal analyzes the notice of the result of the OMAP test and maintains the information network system on the basis of the analysis result.
If the test message processing section of the source exchange does not receive the response message before the timer clocks the maximum waiting time, it begins an audit trial.
If the external maintenance terminal supplies a plurality of command sets to the maintenance part, the maintenance part secures a plurality of starting data managing resources in the first register and a plurality of test information managing resources in the second register individually corresponding to the command information sets. The maintenance part also secures other test information managing resources in the second register when it receives test messages from the other exchanges.
In the following, consideration will be made about restart of the exchange.
The restart can be classified into two levels. One is a relievable level and the other is an unrelievable level. The restart of the unrelievable level means complete initialization and reactivation. The unrelievable level restart is carried out after a system down. On the other hand, the restart of the relievable level means initialization with keeping internal state of memories. The relievable level restart is carried out after temporary malfunction such as lack of memory areas. Hereinafter, the term of xe2x80x9crestartxe2x80x9d signifies the relievable level restart.
Now, it is assumed that the starting data managing resource is secured in the starting and managing section. In addition, it is assumed that the test information managing resource is secured in the test message processing section.
In this state, if the restart is made in the exchange, the test starting and managing section keeps the starting data managing resource and the test message processing section keeps the test information managing resource.
BY the way, there is a case where the OMAP test comes to an abnormal end when the restart is made in the middle of execution of the OMAP test. Accordingly, it is desired that the OMAP test is executed again when the restart is made in the exchange. However, the conventional maintenance part can not receive the same command set that represents the test information registered in the starting data managing resource.
If the OMAP test based on the test information registered in the starting data managing resource comes to a normal end, the starting data managing resource is released. It takes several seconds to execute the OMAP test. Accordingly, the command set which is not received by the conventional maintenance part immediately after the restart will be received in several seconds.
On the other hand, the conventional maintenance part executes an audit trial when the OMAP test comes to an abnormal end. It takes several hours to execute the audit trial. The starting data managing resource relating to the OMAP test is not released until the audit trial is finished. Thus the OMAP test can not be executed again for several hours in this case. This is a problem in the conventional maintenance part.
The conventional maintenance part further has another problem as follows.
There is a case that the test message processing section is in waiting state for receiving the response message after the restart even though it does not transmit the test message. In this case, the test message processing section never receives the response message. Moreover, the test message processing section never carries out a time out transaction because the timer is not started. Therefore, the OMAP test comes to the abnormal end. As mentioned above, the conventional maintenance part executes an audit trial when the OMAP test comes to the abnormal end. During the audit trial, the test information managing resource and the starting data managing resource are not released.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an operations, maintenance, and administration part which is capable of testing an information network system immediately after restart of a relievable level in response to the same command set that given before the restart.
It is another object of this invention to provide an operations, maintenance, and administration part which releases resources relating to an unprocessed OMAP test immediately after restart of an relievable level.
Other object of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
On describing the gist of this invention, it is possible to understand that operations, maintenance, and administration part is for maintaining an information network system. The part includes a test starting and managing section for receiving a command set and a test message processing section for transmitting a test message to the information network system in response to the command set.
According to the gist of this invention, the test starting and managing section comprises a memory for memorizing the command set. A first register registers the command set. A starting data managing unit is connected to the memory and the first register and manages the command set. The starting data managing unit carries out the steps of receiving the command set, storing the command set into the memory when the command set is received, registering the command set stored in the memory to a first register when the test message processing section is in a not busy state, erasing the command set from the memory both when the command set is registered in the first register and when restart of the part is made, and deleting the command set from the first register when a notification is made by the test message processing section.
In the operations, maintenance, and administration part, the test message processing section comprises a second register for registering the command set supplied from the test starting and managing section together with state information representative of either a registering state or a waiting state. A test message transmission/reception unit transmits the test message. A test information managing unit is connected to the second register and the test message transmission/reception unit and manages the command set. The test information managing unit carries out the steps of registering the command set supplied from the test starting and managing section in the second register, registering the state information of the registering state in the second register when the command set is registered in the second register, making the test message transmission/reception unit transmit the test message in response to the command set registered in the second register, changing the state information from the registering state into the waiting state after the message is transmitted, deleting the command set registered in the second register together with the state information of the registering state from the second register when the restart is made, and notifying the test starting and managing section of deleting the command set from the second register.
According to another gist of this invention, a method is for carrying out a test in an operations, maintenance, and administration part of an information network system. The part includes a test starting and managing section for receiving a command set and a test message processing section for transmitting a test message to said information network system in response to the command set. The method comprises the steps of receiving a command set at a starting data managing unit, storing, at the starting data managing unit, the command set into a memory when the command set is received, registering, at the starting data managing unit, the command set stored in the memory to a first register when the test message processing section is in a not busy state, erasing, at the starting data managing unit, the command set from the memory both when the command set is registered in the first register and when restart of the part is made, deleting, at the starting data managing unit, the command set from the first register when a notification is made by the test message processing section.
The method further comprises the steps of registering, at the test information managing unit, the command set supplied from the test starting and managing section in the second register, registering, at the test information managing unit, the state information of the registering state in the second register when the command set is registered in the second register, making the test message transmission/reception unit transmit the test message in response to the command set registered in the second register, changing, at the test information managing unit, the state information from the registering state into the waiting state after the message is transmitted, deleting the command set registered in the second register together with the state information of the registering state from the second register when the restart is made, and notifying the test starting and managing section of deleting the command set from the second register.